pcvafandomcom-20200213-history
The Challenge of the Elite Four!
The Challenge of the Elite Four! was the first special episode of Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures. It acts as a bridge between Season 1 and Season 2, and it was meant to ease viewers back into the series after its eleven-month hiatus. It was the first episode in which Beefcake's Pokémon played a central role, thoroughly establishing each of their personalities as well as their abilities in battle. It also featured Beefcake's first Trainer Battles in the show and his first Battles with high-ranking Trainers. It is perhaps a bit infamous for having had a rushed ending due to unforeseeable interruptions, but the episode was officially concluded as part of the next episode. Due to the lack of an elaborate plot and the lack of variety of on-screen footage, this episode is one of the most dialogue-driven episodes yet (along with "Sir Beefcake"). This allowed EDB to experiment with new humor, the likes of which would be incorporated into the show's dialogue from then on. It was by far the longest episode in the series until its 46.5-minute length was famously surpassed by the Season 2 finale, the second part of which is 54.5 minutes long. Synopsis In his first-ever special episode, Beefcake heads to the Indigo Plateau (again) to face the "all-powerful" Elite Four and the Johto League Champion, Lance. Full Summary coming soon Releases and Screenings Releases The Challenge of the Elite Four! was first released on FlipShare on January 21, 2011. It was first released to the general public on May 29, 2011 via Ustream; it was also released on YouTube on March 10, 2012. In addition to these standalone releases, it was also released as part of Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures: The Complete Second Season on October 29, 2012. 'Screenings' The Challenge of the Elite Four! was screened live on May 27, 2011 at 6:30 PM EDT, featuring a live text chat with EDB. Nobody attended this screening. After this failed screening, EDB decided to market PCVA more widely. Other Notes Episode Notes to be added 'Real-World References' to be added 'Continuity' *This episode is officially ended as part of the prologue of "Elm's Request." 'Errors' Production Errors *EDB was forced to rush the ending of the episode due to external interruption. This is the second episode in the series directly affected by interruption, the first being the original take of "End Transmission (The Mystery of Annon, Part 4)." **However, the two cases are different in that the original "End Transmission" was audibly interrupted (a knock on the door), and so EDB was forced to halt the recording process immediately. In the case of The Challenge of the Elite Four!, the interruption was quiet enough so that only EDB could hear it clearly, and so he was able to continue recording and quickly wrap up the episode. *The episode title given at the beginning of the episode was accidentally announced as "The Challenge of the Pokémon League!", even after the official title was announced in the unfinished Season 1 DVD's AD for the special. Despite this error, it is officially referred to using "Elite Four" in the title. This may also stem from the ironic fact that EDB forgot that he had changed it while filming the episode. External Links [http://youtu.be/IHKD1-ZjV6U The Challenge of the Elite Four!] (YouTube) Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Kanto-based Episodes